Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system, a post processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a program for an information processing apparatus.
Description of Related Arts
An image forming apparatus may be connected with a post processing apparatus which performs post processing, such as binding processing and punching processing, for sheets on which images have been formed. Then, a post processing apparatus to be combined may be selected in accordance with the kind of required post processing, or a plurality of post processing apparatuses may be linked to a single image forming apparatus.
Under the environment where a plurality of image forming apparatuses are used in a single office, in the case where post processing is required to be performed at each of the plurality of image forming apparatuses, it is necessary to prepare a post processing apparatus for each of all the image forming apparatuses.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-321583 discloses a self-traveling finisher equipped with a traveling device capable of self-traveling. Upon receipt of a printing and delivery instruction from a user via a PC (personal computer), the self-traveling finisher receives printed sheets sent out from an image forming apparatus connected with the finisher. Then, the finisher separates from the image forming apparatus with the printed sheets held therein, self-travels, moves up to the PC of the user, and delivers the printed sheets to the user.
In an office where a plurality of image forming apparatuses are used, if a post processing apparatus is prepared for each of all the image forming apparatuses, it becomes possible to execute post processing at each of the image forming apparatuses. However, this arrangement becomes comparatively high in cost.
It may be considered that in accordance with a print job which uses a post processing apparatus, a single post processing apparatus is reconnected with an image forming apparatus which executes the print job. However, it is not realistic to perform the reconnection by a user himself/herself. Moreover, in the self-traveling finisher disclosed by the above patent publication, it is not taken into consideration to change a connection destination among a plurality of image forming apparatuses.